Siempre te amare
by ka-mi-cin
Summary: ¿que pensara bulma acerca de su vida con vegeta? luego de tantos años juntos tiene una firme resolucion. one-shot


Siempre te amare

Abro los ojos y lo veo a el. Cada mañana despierto a su lado y cada noche duermo sobre su pecho. Sigue provocando mil sensaciones en mi piel cuando su cuerpo hace contacto con el mío.

Aun después de tantos años juntos despierta en mí tantos deseos como la primera vez y me lleva al punto de la locura con sus increíbles besos tiernos y tan cuidadosas caricias que recorren por todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios espectacularmente dulces y calidos comparados con su frío y rígido cuerpo.

Aunque en un principio fue la mayor parte del tiempo distante, cuando estábamos a solas era amable y atento. No desperdiciaba ninguna ocasión en la que abrías tu corazón, pues eran muy pocas las veces que lo hacías. Llegábamos a hablar durante horas y muchas veces hasta el amanecer. No siempre hablábamos de tu vida pero cuando lo hacías escuchaba atentamente cada palabra referida a ti. Comprendí porque te resultaba tan difícil hablar sobre ti. Sobre tu triste infancia, ver como asesinaban a tu padre y que tú pueblo era reducido a nada. Ser el lacayo del tirano de frizer. En tu juventud no conociste otro concepto que la lucha, creciste con odio y rencor alojado en tu corazón. No experimentaste un verdadero beso y mucho menos hacer el amor. Lo que conocías era el sexo sin afecto, sin sentimiento, sin amor. No sabias lo que era sentirse amado, apreciado por alguien. Viviste mayormente solo en tu vida, sin la compañía de nadie.

Aun puedo sentir sus colmillos clavándose en mi cuello y el inmediato dolor reemplazándose por el gran éxtasis en el que se sumergía mi cuerpo. No comprendía que significaba ese acto pero un impulso me llevó a corresponderlo e igualmente mordí con todas mis fuerzas su cuello. Era increíble la sensación que ambos experimentábamos, si, algo me decía que desde ese momento cada emoción, dolor y sentimiento que sintiera uno el otro también lo sentiría.

No estaba equivocada. Vegeta confirmó mi presentimiento. Afirmó el hecho de que estábamos unidos, que un lazo entre nosotros se había formado, uno que nunca se rompería. Nada ni nadie podrían separarnos, estaríamos juntos aun después de la muerte.

Nada podía hacerme mas feliz que tener la promesa de vegeta de nunca abandonarme y por toda la eternidad amarme.

Yo le había entregado todo, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi alma y hasta mi vida. A pesar del trato indiferente que recibía de parte de el sabia que en su corazón, una pequeña parte de el, me tenia cariño. Sabía que estaba experimentando lo mismo que yo, que nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro eran recíprocos.

También recuerdo el día que me enteré que ambos íbamos a ser padres. Aunque la excitante noticia no la tomaste tan bien como yo, que estaba locamente feliz al saber que esperaba un hijo tuyo, se que te sentiste emocionado.

Esos meses que te fuiste realmente no pude comprenderlo, pude aceptarlo esa vez que volaste a un remoto planeta para entrenar y te quedaste durante un mes, porque no teníamos ninguna relación. Pero cuando te ausentaste por 4 meses sinceramente no pude aceptarlo. Esa vez estábamos unidos y llevaba un hijo tuyo. Te necesitaba más que a nadie pero no apareciste. Te fuiste sin decirme a donde, sin despedirte.

Llegué a odiarte por huir de tu destino, de tu hijo y de mí. Creí que eras un completo cobarde y juré abandonarte por toda la eternidad. Quería que sintieras lo que yo sentía, este indescriptible dolor, esta inmensa soledad y esta profunda tristeza. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? No podía creer que llegara a equivocarme de tal modo. ¡Como podía decir que vegeta era un cobarde! El podía ser frío, cruel, increíblemente orgullo y obstinado, hasta hiriente pero nunca cobarde.

Estaba desesperada, sola, realmente te necesitaba a mi lado y me sentí decepcionada al ver que no era así.

Debo confesar que a pesar de no tenerte cerca mío te sentía en lo más profundo de mí ser conmigo. Sobre todo en las noches podía sentir tu compañía, ya que pudiste abandonar la tierra pero no escapaste de mis sueños, para la fortuna mía no lo hiciste.

Pero no podía exigirte ni reclamarte nada. Tu mismo me dejaste en claro antes de que nos uniéramos, que seria difícil, que no cambiarias ni actuarías como los demás. Por eso exactamente me enamoré. A ti no te importaba lo que los otros pensaban de ti. Esa actitud rebelde me cautivó y llegué a apreciarlo. Por ello también acepté unirme a ti.

Sabia muy bien como eras y como te sentirías en ese momento. Reflexioné y determiné que tal vez creyeras que no podías con esto, que no serias el padre que necesitaba el niño. Que a causa de tu pasado serias mala influencia para el. Inseguridad e impotencia debiste de sentir. Yo quería verte para que reaccionaras y entendieras que eras perfecto, que serias un increíble padre. Yo no quería a otro hombre para que criara a nuestro hijo, te quería a ti, solo a ti.

Tras de 7 meses de tu partida volviste. Quería decirte mil cosas pero solo pude verte a los ojos, aquellos reflejaban un profundo arrepentimiento. No vociferé ni una palabra, solo caminé hacia ti y te abracé fuertemente para que nunca más te fueras de mi lado. Y no lo hiciste, te quedaste conmigo, hasta el día de hoy no te separaste de mí.

Luego de 16 agotadoras horas de parto nuestro hijo nació perfectamente, era un saludable e increíblemente fuerte niño. Podía ver el orgullo que sentías de saber que este niño era tu hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor.

A medida que iba creciendo demostraba su capacidad para pelear y que por sus venas corría sangre saiayin. Padre e hijo entrenaban arduamente todos los días. No podía estar más feliz al ver que compartías tiempo con tu hijo y que cada vez eran más unidos.

El verdaderamente te quiere, te considera su héroe y el mejor padre del mundo.

Hoy estoy lista para darte una gran noticia. Me fue difícil creerlo pero es cierto.

Hoy te diré que llevo un mes de embarazo. Y tengo el presentimiento de que nuestro segundo hijo será una niña.

A pesar de todas las discusiones, peleas que tuvimos no me arrepiento de haberme unido a ti y tener un hijo tuyo, en realidad dos ahora.

Siempre te perdonare y nunca dejare de estar a tu lado.

Vegeta tu fuiste el único hombre del cual realmente me enamoré y serás el único en mi vida.

Aun después de la muerte estaremos juntos.

Siempre lo supe y siempre te lo recordaré.

Hoy vegeta te amo, hoy y por toda la eternidad lo haré.

**notas del autor: bueno este one-shot se podria decir que es la segunda parte de "Te amo" solo que son los pensamientos de bulma... espero que les guste, yo disfrute mucho hacerlo. y como siempre quiero saber sus opiniones! por favor dejen review y comenten que les parecio mi fic! muchas gracias desde ya ka! **


End file.
